


Echo of Gothos

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of a trilogy. The first story is called Return Of The Squire Of Gothos. The third is After Gothos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo of Gothos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine that's enjoying a new home here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"*Spock.*" He awakened with the name on his lips, flushed with arousal. A massive erection rose from deep within his body and climbed heavily to the tip of his dick. He stretched voluptuously with sleepy yearning.

"Guess again Captain," whispered a voice nearby. The voice of Trelane; all its music and mockery compressed into a quiet cooing in the dark. It snapped James Kirk fully awake in a heartbeat of alarm.

"It is I," sighed Trelane. The light in Kirk's quarters rose to low luminescence punctuated by the golden flicker of candlelight. There sat his erstwhile enemy, right beside the bed in a throne-like chair, ornately carved and thickly upholstered. It would have been at home in a museum of seventeenth century earth artifacts. Beyond, the spare, smooth surface of Kirk's desk reflected light from a blazing candlebra.

Trelane was smiling slightly, just a curl of his lip. He was costumed with all the foppish trappings he favored; tight cream-colored velvet trousers and billowing white silk blouse. Cascades of lace spilled down his chest.

Kirk was still suffering the aftershocks of his last meeting with this creature. Only days had passed since Trelane had held him and his First Officer prisoner in the manor house on Gothos, forcing them to enact a dangerous game of bondage and violence, of sex. The captain of the Enterprise had only barely begun to get his footing in the dangerous, rocky terrain of desire he'd discovered in the midst of those games.

He studied Trelane as if he were a dangerous animal, trying not to let his fear show, trying to gauge the animal's intent. He'd seen Trelane tamed by Spock, docile under the Vulcan's hands, but thought, //not a threat to *Spock*, but to me ...//

"A private party for two, Captain Kirk." He smiled more broadly. "Mr. Spock will not be joining us this evening. He is," Trelane paused and glanced off into the distance for a moment. His expression softened and grew more serious. As the seconds passed the look on his face became almost *sensuous*, eyes closing and reopening reluctantly, as if he were enjoying a caress, " ... currently engaged in a very deep meditation."

The restraints on Kirk's wrists and ankles were so soft that he didn't feel them until he tried to move and discovered mere inches of freedom. He could do no more than bend his knees and elbows. The movement drew Trelane's eyes back to him, smiling again as he watched him test the limits of the deceptively comfortable restraints.

"Don't bother to struggle. I'm here to help you."

"*Help* me?" he asked with careful irony, not wanting to make his captor angry. "By breaking into my quarters and tying me up? I don't think I need that kind of help, Trelane. Haven't we played enough games?"

"This is more than a game and, yes, I am here to *help* you." He swept his eyes over Kirk's body. "What a pity, you seem to have lost your magnificent erection. It was quite impressive. Nevermind. We'll get it back." He held out his hand and an ancient riding crop appeared from thin air in his grasp, a slender, supple rod that tapered into a leather loop at its tip. Kirk twisted in his bonds in spite of himself. There was no escaping whatever Trelane wanted to do but his body reacted of its own volition. He was sickened to feel his cock surge up hard again.

"There now. Much better," Trelane said soothingly. "I didn't even have to touch you. Just the sight of it makes you respond." He rested it on Kirk's thigh. "You hate it, don't you. You loathe yourself for getting so hard." He stroked the man's leg with the crop, stopping short of his erection. "It's utterly pointless to deny what you crave. It's not ... what is the *mot juste*?" he asked, lifting the slender weapon in the air he waved it in a small circle as if to help himself think. "It's not *logical*," he said, stretching out the last word.

He brought it down again in a tentative slow motion and skimmed it lightly across the tented bedcover shaping Kirk's hardened sex. Then he snapped the crop, delivering a slap to the erect flesh, more of a threat than an attack.

"Your resistance is more than illogical. It's dangerous. I feel forced to admit that I don't mind *your* suffering, per se." His tone began with mock sympathy but grew more serious as he continued. "It's one thing, however, to cause yourself needless suffering. It's something else entirely when you cause the Vulcan to suffer. I can't allow that to continue."

"Release me now Trelane," Kirk commanded quietly, keeping his voice deliberately calm.

"So *like* you, so true to character for you to issue an order while I'm clearly in charge. Of course it's part of your charm. It's part of why he loves you." He noted this wistfully. "The power of command you wield. Admirable ... but I have no intention of releasing you. There are quite a few things I want to say and I want you to pay attention."

"Untie me and we'll talk," Kirk suggested. For a brief moment he thought that Trelane might do just this. He certainly *did* seem to want to talk. He was no longer quite the willful child he'd been or even the rebellious teenager Kirk had last encountered. //He *has* changed.// But how? Kirk remembered how the Vulcan had made love to Trelane, the images were bittersweet, Spock's tenderness, how he had finally touched the young man with such gentle concern. The memory gave him little comfort. Was Trelane his enemy now, or his *rival*?

Even as Kirk thought he saw a softening in his captor, the dangerous animal seemed to lurk behind the subtle smile on Trelane's lips. The crop twitched in his grasp.

"There are many interesting things I could tell you about your First Officer, Captain." As he spoke he lowered the tapered rod gently and began to stroke Kirk's erection, teasing with varied pressures, moving up the shaft lightly and then pressing hard against the cluster of sensitive nerves just below the head of it. Kirk tried to lay still and focus only on what was being said, not on the sensations of pleasure spreading through his groin, but the two were blending in a wave, the words entering the pool of growing warmth inside him. He hungered for what Trelane would say as much as he hungered to feel more pressure on his cock.

"What I saw when Spock's mind touched mine was a revelation, Captain. What he *allowed* me to see. You cannot imagine." He seemed to drift again for a moment, in reverie, as he manipulated the crop against Kirk's flesh.

"The Vulcan mind is a wondrous thing." He stopped stroking and the man's hips moved restlessly wanting the sensation to come back. Kirk made himself be still but watched the tip of the crop rise up to his chest. It hovered over the edge of the sheet at his breast bone. Trelane slid it slowly under the cottony fabric with a gentle precision.

"Let's get a better look at you, shall we? Ahh, yes." The tip slid down Kirk's chest, making him shiver, taking the covers with it. "Here they are. Spock finds these pink nipples so irresistible. Attractive, I suppose, in a way." He used the flexible leather tip of the crop to make a slow feather-light circle around one nub of flesh, raising gooseflesh in its wake and then the other. Kirk's tender skin tightened into knots and he felt the heat of a blush start in his chest and rise up in a tingling rush, through his neck and into his face.

"Yes, indeed. A wondrous thing. Spock explored my consciousness like a lover, touching at the edges and moving slowly inward. Are you jealous? You should be. He gave me his thoughts. It was," he took a deep breath, "extraordinary." He stroked upward with the leather tip, tracing a ticklish line to Kirk's throat, he held it under his chin where he pressed it up flat to his jaw. "In the deepest chambers of that orderly mind he burns for you."

//*Spock!// Kirk saw him in his mind and his mouth watered with desire.

"I watched him break through you, layer by layer. He took you apart, all your shame and guilt crumbling in his hands until there was only pleasure like a pool of gold. Ahh, Spock."

Kirk was confused by the tenderness of Trelane's words. He could taste the sweetness of them. But could he trust him? Trust this feeling? He watched the weapon which had been resting gently under his chin rise in the air.

"Why are you doing this Trelane?" he demanded softly.

"To demonstrate something. Something important." Kirk forced himself to look at Trelane's face, to meet his eyes dead on and resist the lure of his words.

"To demonstrate that I can be aroused while I'm tied up?"Kirk sputtered. "How much more proof do you need?"

"The question is, how much more proof do *you* need? How much more proof of how good it feels to let someone else control you ... " He twitched the crop through the air thoughtfully. "You are horribly ungrateful."

He slid his hips forward in the chair and spread his legs apart. Kirk saw there was a bulge now in the velvet covering his crotch. As Kirk watched, he began stroking himself. "It's knowing how much the sight of you arouses *him* that turns me on, Captain." His thighs tensed perceptibly as he rubbed himself through the fabric. "He worships you, every pale inch of your skin, every golden hair on your body, every shifting color in your eyes. He can't see the curve of your ass without burning to fuck you. ... Now the blood is pounding, isn't it?"

Kirk didn't answer. He didn't have to. Trelane's words poured oil on the flame in the pit of his belly, making his cock jerk under the light covering, making his hips betray him with a liquid motion of longing. //Spock!//

He'd fallen asleep that night in sheer exhaustion from running his brain in tortured circles around his desire. The days he'd spent avoiding his First Officer seemed to span a thousand years. Since the morning he'd woken up alone in Spock's bed, in a mess of sheets that reeked of sex, he had stayed as far away from the Vulcan as he could. He'd spent only one night with Spock and waking up afterwards had been like coming to in the *wrong* place after a night of drinking. All the pleasure of the night before had been burned away under the brutal scrutiny of his own waking mind. Vivid images of himself aroused by pain, by submission; the picture in his mind of himself helpless with longing under Spock's impassive gaze had made him cringe with shame. He'd hurriedly gathered his clothes and escaped through the door that separated their quarters, before Spock could return.

The miners' disaster on Janus VI had temporarily over-ridden everything else, steadying him and centering him with the need to act. For blessed hours, Spock had once again been his trusted First Officer, the man he depended on for answers no one else could give, the man whose judgement seemed almost infallible. Kirk was comfortable admiring him without the conflicts of conscious desire. Seeing his handsome features and graceful movements in the context of watching him work was a familiar pleasure; he'd indulged in it since he'd taken command of the Enterprise. Spock in Vandenberg's office the morning the Chief Engineer had briefed them, studying the silicon orb poised on his fingertips - the sight had struck Kirk as exquisitely beautiful.

Awkward jolts and intrusions of his *other* awareness of Spock had plagued him off and on through the day. When Spock had seemed to contradict one his orders, Kirk knew his reaction to it was way out of line. He'd made an outrageous accusation of insubordination because he thought Spock was treading on intimate ground in public, trying to *dominate* him in front of the crew.

Watching Spock meld with the Horta, however, had stripped Kirk to naked fear. Spock's steady voice wracked with pain was unbearable, it ripped at his heart to see such violent emotion. But worse was a separate and purely selfish pain, realizing the full impact of the Vulcan's telepathic abilities. //What did he see when he touched *me*?// Kirk had filled with hot shame, appalled by the thought of ever meeting those dark eyes straight on again. He'd struggled to treat Spock the way he had before, managing to produce an awkward imitation of himself. The Vulcan had seen it for what it was and tacitly acknowledged Kirk's need for distance by steering as clear of him as possible.

*II*

Every night since, alone in the darkness of his quarters when there was nothing left to distract him, Kirk felt like the world as he knew it was crumbling beneath him. Nothing was *right*. He longed for the innocence and safety of the way it had been before he knew how he truly felt about Spock, before he'd debased himself in front of him, and yearned passionately, to feel Spock's mouth on his, his hands, the incredible strength of his arms, capable of both pleasure and pain. The dark nature of his *own* desire was unendurable. //Damn you Trelane!//

And now, once more, Trelane appeared, brandishing leather and making him sweat with desire.

"Yes, Spock, indeed, Captain Kirk. Why isn't he here with you? I know *he* wants to be." Trelaned sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. He squeezed his own erection harder and opened his eyes again. "I am so tempted to try and take him from you ... impossible, of course." He reduced the movement of his hand to the stroking of his fingertips. "He showed me that. My beloved t'khar, my teacher."

"Trelane," Kirk said almost wearily, "you call Spock your teacher. Do you think he would approve of this?"

The words only brought the smile back to his captor's lips and the youthful man rose to his feet.

"It is for him that I'm here." He grabbed a handful of the bedcovers near Kirk's feet and slowly pulled them off of his captive. "Oh he loves you James. And you love him. I can't change that. It was your wretched love that drew me like a magnet to the pair of you. I know it will come as something of a shock to you, but you have much more in common with me than you like to think. Of course, I'm much, much more handsome," he laughed, scornfully.

"But," he added, studying Kirk, eyes moving appreciatively over the bare skin licked by candlelight, the naked pink-tipped erection, "you do have a kind of leonine beauty. Smooth and luscious in your way. But, I do think that cock could get harder, don't you?"

The riding crop cut through the air and came down with shocking force on the inside of Kirk's thigh. He cried out but his cock reared up taut to his belly as the stinging spread out in waves into his groin.

Trelane contemplated the red stripe he'd made as his captive gulped for air in the aftershock. He circled the foot of the bed. "Symmetry my dear Captain," he murmured and sliced the air with the crop again. The swift attack landed in a sharp slice on the inside of the other thigh. "Lovely," he said, admiring the matching welts he'd created. Kirk's legs spread far apart to keep the burning, scored thighs as far away from each other as he could. His cock was oozing moisture and his breath was ragged as he fought to control his gasping.

"You need a master, my friend. If you had gone to your lover and crouched at his feet, as I happen to know you longed to do ... " He brought the crop up to Kirk's face and when he tried to pull away, he stroked it gently over his cheek. "On your knees at his feet is where you should have been, where you wanted to be. If you could just admit it and do what you need to do, I wouldn't be here."

"Enough," Kirk said, steeling his voice as best he could. "You've made your point, Trelane."

"Have I?" He gazed steadily into Kirk's eyes. Then he dropped onto his knee on the bed, lowering himself slowly along the man's naked side. He pressed his crotch obscenely against Kirk's hip. "I'm not so sure I have." He gazed down the human's naked body as he pressed his velvet covered erection into him. His hand slid onto Kirk's chest, fingertips teasing a hard nipple.

"You do have an interesting aroma, James." He spoke softly, taking a broad pinch of flesh around a nipple. He squeezed it slowly between his thumb and middle finger . "Do you know what the smell of you does to Spock? I doubt you do. It makes him weak. He smells your scent and it affects him like a drug." He breathed deeply. "If he were here next to you like this he'd be insane with the need to fuck you." His eyes searched Kirk's face. "Do you understand how he's had to exercise every fiber of that Vulcan control to keep his hands off you all this time?"

Trelane's fingertip raked the nipple he held prisoner. "He would do anything for you. All this," he said pinching a little harder, making the man moan in spite of himself, "the pain, the bondage - it's for your sake. You think he dominates you? He is a slave to your needs." He released the pressure of his fingers and dropped his head over Kirk's chest, gently licking the torture nipple.

Kirk moaned softly at the caress of his stinging skin. He could think of nothing but Spock, longing for him to appear and stop this, longing for his head to be the one at his breast. Trelane's mouth moved wetly across his chest to the other breast, teeth biting a wide ring, hard enough to mark, but not break, the skin, tongue broad and wet in the midst of the teeth. When he lifted his head Kirk forced himself to look at him, to meet his eyes.

"What do you think you're showing me with this assault."

"Assault? Hardly," he scoffed. "I want you to understand," he spoke pointedly. " You think I act capriciously, for my own pleasure? Much as it pleases me for you to think I'm all powerful, I'm not." He rolled away from Kirk and stood up. He began to open the buttons of his trousers. "My lovely creations are like a dream," he said, sliding the tight creamy velvet down his hips. "In the dream I can draw beings to me whose energy matches my needs. Like yours," he purred. "It is no accident that you end up as my plaything Kirk. But what you call a game isn't just for *my* benefit. Ahh. That feels better. It's lovely to get hard in a pair of tight pants, but there are limits."

He tossed his velvet pants aside and held up the tails of the silk shirt to display his naked cock, canting slightly to one hip in its rigid state. "I know it isn't the one you want, but ... you've shunned that magnificent Vulcan one for days now." He returned to his ornately carved chair and sat down with one leg hooked over its arm, displaying himself, lazily stroking his hard sex.

"Where was I? Assaulting you, apparently." He gazed down at the valley of the man's muscled legs and exposed genitals and followed his gaze with the crop, tracing the edges of the welts he'd created. Kirk winced and spread his legs farther to escape the touch. "As I was saying. If it weren't for the fact that you were reaching a crisis point with Spock my little play could never have been performed." He stroked his own cock a little harder. "The three of us merged .... perfectly in a little drama."

"I don't believe you," Kirk said, uncomfortably, as if he couldn't completely reject this idea. //*Trelane believes what he's saying but can it be true?*// He was beginning to find the sight of his captor more arousing than frightening and fought it. "What do you think *this* is going to accomplish."

"Believe what you like Captain. You were like a cat in heat but couldn't bring yourself to offer up your twitching tail. You still can't ... Bitch. ... Ooh, this feels too good." He lightened his stroke, shuddering slightly and then let go of himself. His cock's tip was shiny with moisture.

"I wonder what it would be like to fuck you. Would you like that? It's not my, um, preferred position, but I think I might be able to do it." He focused his gaze on Kirk's crotch with speculative interest. He leaned closer. "What I hope for, what I want, is for you to take our little chat to heart." He reached out and closed his hand around the sac of Kirk's balls, weighing them in his palm. He squeezed and lifted them a little, enough to tease, and let go. His hand slid lower to his ass and pinched as if testing the texture of his buttocks.

"I know how he felt inside you. I saw it, I felt it, when our minds met. It was very hot. Unbelievably tight and wet, so, so good to be in there. He felt complete and so ... grateful," Trelane's voice was a caress. "He felt every tremor of your desire. And *I* was, burning." He spoke softly and turned his head, gazing up again, straight into Kirk's eyes. "Spock is infinitely kind. For him, I was an extension of you. He showed me your need for submission so I could understand my own. I have no starship to command, but there is power and all the terror that comes with power. The fear of misusing it, the need to be punished for having it." His voice grew husky. "The need for a place to let it go." Trelane closed his eyes as his finger slid between the cheeks of the man's ass, not entering but stroking toward the hole. He massaged the puckered skin in a way that felt good but slightly painful to Kirk, made him want the finger to be moving inside him. He thought of Spock's tongue bathing that sensitive skin and of his cock, pushing through the wet hole, filling him. Trelane's finger pulled away.

"Ungrateful whore," he hissed at Kirk. "You deserve to suffer!"

Kirk was jolted out of the thick erotic haze of his thoughts. Trelane was grabbing him, pulling Kirk's opposite leg hard toward him, twisting him onto his side and forcing his knee down until his legs were jammed together. He pinned his captive in place under his own knee. Kirk's arm was stretched taut against the binding, his ass exposed. The sudden violent movement completely disarmed Kirk and his heart raced as he looked up to see the riding crop raised in Trelane's hand, poised to descend. His eyes squeezed shut the moment before it struck him, spreading fire across his ass. He clenched his jaw shut to keep from crying out but the second slice of the leather rod forced a grunting gasp of agony out of him.

Trelane released the pressure holding him down but Kirk didn't move, still pinned in place by the mingled sensations of pain and pleasure moving through him, the beating of blood in his ass and a hollow yearning radiating upward. He fought to control his breathing. He opened his eyes to see Trelane kneeling by the bed in front of him again and reaching out to touch him. He moaned when he felt fingers stroke between his stinging cheeks.

"Calm yourself, James. I'm not going to fuck you," Trelane said softly. "This ass most definitely belongs to Spock. I just want you to truly understand that."

Trelane's expression was dreamy. "He's only twenty feet away. Meditating on you. Trying to burn away his lust with the power of his mind. His cock is so hard it's practically digging into his stomach.

Every night while you lay here in agonized indecision that's what he does. But he can't do it forever. He'll leave you soon if you can't give up your wretched resistance. He'll leave to protect you from yourself. So, what do I want from you?" He eased him onto his back, gently spreading Kirk's unresisting legs. He looked back down Kirk's body and slid his hand under the warm package of Kirk's testicles, tucked under them to grasp the base of his sex. He massaged him for a long quiet moment, running his thumb down to press into the flesh of his perineum.

"First I want this." He climbed slowly on to the bed between Kirk's legs and lowered himself on top of him so that their erections were crossing like swords between their stomachs. Kirk gasped under the full weight of Trelane's body and felt an incredibly intimate awareness of him that transcended the intimacy of their body parts touching. The silk of his open shirt draped around Kirk as if he were in the clothes with him. Trelane's dark curls were soft against the side of his face, and when he spoke Kirk could feel his breath on his neck.

"It feels so good," Trelane moaned softly, moving his hips to rub their cocks together. "You *are* beautiful. Your pain is beautiful." He wrapped his arms under Kirk's shoulders as his hips thrust. It made Kirk shiver to feel Trelane's mouth open on his neck, to feel a tongue dart out over his skin. It was no longer the mouth of his *enemy*, or his *rival* but the embrace of a man who had shared his lover's body and mind.

Trelane's thrusts became erratic, his breaths short and shallow. His hips pressed flush and hard, forcing Kirk deep into the foam of the bed as he came, flooding the tight space between their stomachs with cum.

The tension slowly drained out of Trelane and he lay heavy and still on top of Kirk, heart beating hard as he recovered his breath. Kirk moved instinctively to put his arms around the spent body on his chest and found that he was free to do so, no longer bound either by his wrists or ankles. For a moment he wavered, surprised, wondering how long he'd been free to move. Then he let his arms down, closing around Trelane's shoulders. His own cock was still hard between them but in an achingly familiar way he'd been living with for days.

It seemed incredible that he should want to comfort this entity that had caused him so much anguish, yet his hand moved through the thick dark hair to do just that, much as he had seen Spock pet him. //Is this how Spock felt? Like he held a youngster who needed comforting?//

Trelane made a breathy contented sound and kissed the shoulder under his lips. Then he lifted his head and slowly rolled off of him, resting along his side. He held a hand out in the air and a cloth appeared in it, steaming damply in his fingers.

"Magic," he said quietly and used the cloth to tenderly wipe his cum from the other man's stomach. "Now are you ready to do what you need to do, Captain?"

Kirk admitted, "I do want him. But it's not as simple as you seem to think."

"Oh but it is. When I leave here, and *yes* I *am* leaving soon, you only have to walk through that door. That's the beauty of it. Soak your ass in lubricant and lay it at his feet. That's all you have to do. He'll take care of everything else."

"And what about you, Trelane?"

"What about me? I'm ready to go home. This place is ... too spartan for my tastes. If I'm needed, I'll be back." He laughed and the air where he'd been pressed warm at Kirk's side shimmered. Trelane and every trace of him disappeared leaving the Captain alone in his quarters, his mind racing, his stomach still damp from being washed.

   
  
---


End file.
